Kwazii and Super Romeo
'Kwazii and Super Romeo '''is the 37th episode of Season 13. Summary Romeo has fixed his PJ Power Copier and this time, he has used it to copy Kwazii's powers instead. Now with Kwazii's ocean pearl bracelet powers, Romeo is too powerful for even the PJ Masks to stop him, and it’s up to Kwazii who must help the PJ Masks fight his powers without ''his powers. Plot The episode begins with Kwazii using Mother Nature's power to grow some little sprouts grow on the ground for tomorrow's Earth Day celebration, then after he was done, he uses his water magic to water the plants and with the water's magic, the sprouts grew bigger and flowers bloomed when they were being watered. Just then, Captain Barnacles and Peso, along with Connor, Greg, and Amaya came to check on how their friend was doing and saw how beautiful the flowers looked as Amaya picked one out of the ground and sniffed it's scent, then let out a sigh. Kwazii thanks them and asks what he'll do without his bracelet which gives him all his powers he needs to help prepare for Earth Day when he looked down at it, still remembering the times that he lost his bracelet. But luckily, it always comes back to him. Connor snaps Kwazii out of his thoughts by telling him that there are a few things he can do without his ocean pearl bracelet like throwing away trash as he goes over an empty soda can to pick it up and throw it in the nearby recycling bin. Shrugging, Kwazii guesses that maybe he can do all that stuff without his bracelet and uses his levitation powers to collect any garbage thrown onto the ground and put them in trash cans or recycling bins, leaving his friends glancing and shrugging at each other and all of them left to do their own job. Later, at the park gardens, Kwazii was busily making dead plants grow back to life by touching them when suddenly, he noticed a shiny beam of light behind the bushes. He clears the bushes out of his way and finds some strange unit stuck on the ground, then looks into it but as he looked closer, Kwazii felt something weird happen to him. He froze and some blue and orange light emerged from his body and got sucked into the unit. After it was done draining every last bit of what's left in Kwazii, it got off the ground by getting up on eight legs and hopped off. Kwazii tried to reach for the machine with his stretchy powers, but it was already gone. Just then, Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake run to Kwazii and they ask what happened. Getting up to his feet, Kwazii explains that a strange unit has drained all his powers and ran off before he could catch it. Amaya quickly realizes that it must be Romeo's Copier, a machine that can copy anyone's superpowers. Greg shivered at that time when Romeo used that machine to copy all of the PJ Masks' powers to use them to take over the world. Determined to stop Romeo from using his friend's powers, Captain Jake decides that he and the PJ Masks should go into the night to stop Romeo and his Copier before he uses them for one of his evil plots. When nighttime comes, the four kids transform into the PJ Masks and head to the HQ. But when they got there, they were surprised to see that Kwazii is in their HQ as he explains that he used his teleporting powers to teleport himself into the HQ since Romeo didn't get all his powers and wants to help them just to get his other powers back. He then joins them to look at the PJ Picture Player where they find Romeo using Kwazii's mother nature power to make all the plants in pots grow out of control. Swiping the screen, as Owlette selects the Owl Glider but before she could press the button, Kwazii pushes her out of the way and presses it instead as all four PJ Masks, including Kwazii went up to the second floor. The four boys and Owlette hop into the Owl Glider, fastened their seatbelts, and Owlette drove it out of HQ, with Kwazii following it by flying with his aqua wings. While driving, Owlette uses her owl eyes to search for Romeo when suddenly, she spots a water spout coming out of a broken hydrant which means that Romeo's using Kwazii's water magic to mess with the water. She begins to land the Owl Glider when suddenly, a giant tree grows underneath it and the Owl Glider toppled over. But luckily, the PJ Masks got out of it in time before they got crushed along with it. Then, above them, they saw Romeo (with aqua wings on his back) laughing at them. Kwazii lands and scolds at Romeo for nearly hurting his friends with his powers and orders him to stop using them to waste water and stop doing other non-eco-friendly things to ruin Earth Day tomorrow. But Romeo refuses for that he tells Kwazii and the PJ Masks that Kwazii's powers are too incredible, and with them, he can use them to finally take over the world. Angered, Kwazii snaps and tells Romeo that he can't use his powers for evil because they are only used for good, especially for fun or for helping others as he runs over to Romeo to grab the machine, but before he could get closer to him, Romeo uses vine powers to tangle Kwazii in them. Kwazii tried to break free, but the vines were as strong as steel, that he barely moved. Angered once again, Kwazii tells Romeo that he'll never get away with his powers as long as he and the PJ Masks stop him by breaking the Copier. Romeo laughed as he walks away and sprouts aqua wings like Kwazii, then flies off, ready to use his new powers for evil again. After he left, Kwazii used his super strength to break free of the vines but he was still stuck until he uses his enchanted fire to burn them as the PJ Masks ran to him to see if he was okay. Shaking the burnt vines off of him, Kwazii tells them that he's okay but Romeo got away just before he could get to him. Fish Boy comes over to his friends and tells him that there are a few things he can do to stop Romeo without his powers, but Kwazii doesn't believe so and without his powers, Romeo's unstoppable, so he'll need to use his powers to stop him. But Fish Boy tells him that they don't need his powers to stop Romeo and that they need to stop Romeo before he really does use Kwazii's powers to take over the world! Kwazii shook his head in irritation and used his super speed to rush to where Romeo might be! Elsewhere at the park, Romeo was using Kwazii's icy magic to make ice sculptures of himself and also use vine power to wrap around the trees. Then, he made a wooden throne covered in flowers, leaves, and vines for him to sit on as Romeo pretended to be king of the world and made a flower crown and a tree cane for himself. Just then, Kwazii running with his super speed, appears and stops in front of Romeo to stare at him with a glare. Yawning, Romeo was getting bored at having to face Kwazii again so he lifted his hand to use levitation power at him (Kwazii), then lift Kwazii up in the air, and toss him into a trash bin! Shaking the garbage off of him, Kwazii angrily flew out of the trash bin and flew over to grab Romeo's power copier. But quickly, Romeo grabs Kwazii with his stretchy arms and then sends him crashing onto a wall. But as the dust clear, Kwazii recovers quickly from his injuries and continued battling Romeo just when the PJ Masks arrived to see what was going on. They saw Kwazii using his ice magic which is Freeze Breath, Snowflake Stars, Icicle Toss, and Icy Touch to freeze up Romeo. But Romeo was too fast with the super speed power as he outstretched his hand to also freeze up Kwazii and then get him trapped under some freezing ice. Gekko rushes up to Kwazii and frees him with his super strength. Behind them, Romeo uses the levitation power to lift the PJ Masks and Kwazii up, and then throw them into a trash bin while laughing before making his getaway yet again. After Romeo left, the PJ Masks and Kwazii climbed out of the trash bin as Kwazii jumped out and sprouted his aqua wings to fly and follow Romeo to where he might be. Elsewhere, Romeo was at the City Hall using Flower Power, Rose Power, Magic Vines, Tree Power, and Decor Dazzle. He admired his evil work just as Kwazii and the PJ Masks appeared to stop him as Owlette demands Romeo to clean up the mess he made. But Romeo just responded with more of the stolen ocean pearl bracelet's powers like enchanted fire, mega snowballs, petal storm, dark twister, and water pulse. But Kwazii was quick to use his freeze breath to freeze up the water pulse and used his snowflake stars to cut the dark twister. Powers that Kwazii uses * Mother Nature's Power (to make all the plants and flowers grow) * Water Magic (to water all the plants) * Levitation (to collect all the garbage and put them in trash cans or recycling bins) * Stretchy Power (to try and catch the unit) * Teleporting Powers (to teleport himself into the PJ Masks' HQ) * Aqua Wings (to fly and follow the Owl Glider) * Super Strength (to break through the vines) * Enchanted Fire (to burn the vines) * Super Speed (to run up to Romeo and confront him) * Snowflake Stars (to cut the stolen dark twister) * Freeze Breath (to freeze the stolen water pulse) Villain Motives * Romeo: To ruin Earth Day by using Kwazii’s powers to do non-eco-friendly stuff and also for world domination Trivia * Romeo steals and uses Kwazii's powers in this episode. * Romeo's PJ Power Copier makes it's second appearance after Owlette of a Kind from PJ Masks. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Gallery To see the gallery of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 13 Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Friendship Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Magic Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Episodes with images Category:Earth Day Category:Season 13 images Category:Octonauts images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Romeo images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Villain images Category:Trapped images